You
'''You '''is the player character in Fortuna. They obtained their copy of Fortuna from their friend Cowboy Beepboop, who wanted to play co-op with them. You also appears as an AI in a dream they had about Fortuna. This AI has several screens attached to a backpack. Each reader submitting a command has their own separate screen displaying an image based on their forum icon. The screens shift in and out of the pack rapidly, blurting out every command You recieves. They constantly switch from voice to voice, even cutting each other off at times, leaving poor You struggling to get a word in edgewise. You seems to be unable to remove the backpack with the screens, although when they tried it was noted they did not try very hard. Afterwards, You's AI is first seen again in-game after roomtrapping Hephaestus. You's gender has not been discussed, and nothing about their personality is concrete due to them being controlled by numerous amounts of people. Majority of what is contained in the history is what has occured in the MSPFA mirror, and not what is in the redux. Biography Not much is known of You from outside the game, as You is represented as the "Player", and thus, is a 'stand-in' for the person reading. The mirror mentions You's birthday falling on September 3rd. You also often plays Fortuna far more than they should, as in the end of Game 2, they comment on seeing the sun after finishing. It appears that You seems to have memory problems, and often loses sense of time - the only thing they clearly recall are their Fortuna games. This is mentioned multiple times as You speaks of how they don't recall eating or taking care of other life necessities, and yet they feel full when they regain awareness before their computer again. In Game History Prior to the Tutorial You first boots up the game given to them by their friend Cowboy. They decide to play their last save file, noting that majority of the crew's health is already failing. The Sun God presumably kills the last of their crew. From there, they go to the settings and start anew. They fail to uncheck every single box, however, and keep the characters from Cowboy's universe. This causes them to unwittingly start a sun god run. Tutorial 1 / Game 0 Initial Meeting with Apollo Eukaroyte Fortuna Game 1 Tutorial -1 Game 1 Intermission with Apollo Game 2 Prior to Game Start Personality and Traits You's personality is very ambiguous. Due to the player character being controlled by all of the Fortuna readers, You has abrupt mood swings, says things without knowing why, and talks to themself out loud. Their personality becomes more apparent after the roomtrap with Hephaestus. Their personality is more kind and understanding. From how they berate Cowboy for mistreating fictional characters, they seem to be high in empathy. They often seem to try and make compromises with other gods, striving to have as little violence as possible. Their playstyle is often involves decisions which they change quickly. This reflects on their player AI, which gives them the screens. Their screens however, are much diffrent. Their true design holds four other screens- most all giving You a headache. The orange screen acts more angry than You themself, often blurting out insults and is far more blunt than You. They are however, the most rational screen in the sense they do not act outlandish as the others. The blue screen, also known as the Hurme Merme screen, is a screen which acts in a manner similar to a meme. This screen is one of the least seen. The yellow screen is the screen which constantlly acts flirtatious to every other AI. They often ask for affection from others, much to everyone elses' annoyance. Relationships These relationships may have been altered or retconned in the cosmosdex.com redux of the story Cowboy Beepboop Cowboy is one of You's friends from real life. He was the one who gave You their copy of Fortuna in order to play with them. Cowboy seems to be a caring friend, as he displays concern for You's mental state at several points during the story. AbsoluteTrash Cowboy introduced You to AbsoluteTrash after You would not stop asking him for other people to talk to about Fortuna. They have not known each other long, but seem to get along well enough. You passed their game files to Trash, causing various versions of their game to spawn up everywhere in hopes of completing a Sun God run. Roman Apollo v1 You has mixed feelings for Apollo. For a long time, they were cross with him for having killed Rodney Ootkins during the first tutorial game. Over time, however, You seems to have gotten over it and symphathises with Apollo, although the AI seems to want nothing to do with the player now. Artemis V1 During Game 1, both You and Artemis communicate- the latter worrying over her brother. She is the one who urges them to play the tutorial in hopes that her brother would appear again. Their friendship, though brief, is a pleasent one. This however can easily be changed in the Redux, depending on which choices you decide to pick. She is also one of the reasons you can have your first game over. This involves flirting with her three times. If you decide to tell her a deer pun, she remarks that she dislikes them, presumably due to her roman counterpart, Diana v1. Helios v1 Helios has been the player's patron since before You found out they could have one. He was somehow set as the patron accidentally, and You has kept him around ever since. Helios holds a fondness for You as well, and speaks good about them. Pan v1, when briefly set as the players' second Patron, says that Helios had told him that the player was a good person. You enjoys the company of Helios and there have been many instances where his vast amount of knowledge proved very useful. There was one incident where You accidentally "fired" Helios as the patron, and ended up hurting his feelings. The two of them have made up since then. In the redux, You is more analytical in terms of getting information out of Helios- initially communicating with him via the notepad instead of speaking to him face to face. You can be on good terms with him or not, depending on the choices you pick. Athena v1 You chose Athena to be their second patron, alongside Helios, at the start of the second (non-tutorial) game. You lets Athena take control of the captain, Latta Spice. You also appreciates advice from Athena, and it seems the two of them became friends. After the events of Game 2, she left as You's patron to become Atheris. Hermes v1 You likes Hermes, as he was chosen to be the ship's AI two games in a row. You enjoys talking to Hermes about shipping, and Hermes is more than happy to oblige. Hermes during Game 2 however is shown to begining to stop trusting You, due to the fact he had accidentally seen his own death timer. He roomtraps You at the end of Game 2 before Cea can reach the Fortuna chest. Trivia * Even though You is controlled by several people all at once, they seem to have a good heart. Most of the time they end up wanting to help and do what they think is right. They are much gentler to the game's characters than their friends Cowboy and Trash. * There is a planned story Gimeurcookie is creating which contains You as a possible cameo, or character. This counterpart of You has no screens.